


I wanna feel you from the inside

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: About that plot, Author has sinned, Author makes vague attempt at plot, Fast and Furious inspired, Fisting, JUST KNOW, Jeonghan wears leather, Lots of leather but its sort of not in the fic, M/M, Plot relevant, Ubiquitous Joshua, all the leather, but it's sort of a pwp, not plot relevant but he's always there isn't he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: “I can see all the way in.  If I had a flashlight—”“Don’t you dare.”Seungcheol hummed and then—“Are you actually looking inside me with your phone, fuck off, Seungcheol—”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	I wanna feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nine Inch Nails' Closer.
> 
> Take this and ... I mean tell me if you liked it. That's all I have to say for myself.
> 
> (svt not mine)

This bitch. Jeonghan flitted his eyes out of the window and then back at the road ahead, what a bitch. Storming into the scene, pulling up in some sort of souped up Subaru, thrusting his pink slip at Wonwoo and refusing to buy in—making Jeonghan race for his _baby_ oh what a bitch.

The car drew closer and Jeonghan saw his face and _god dammit_ what the hell? Wasn’t he dead or something? Why the fuck hadn’t he gotten back to him at any time over the past two years? If he thought he was goddamned well pissed before then he was bloody well pissed off now— _Seungcheol Yoon_ that piece of _shit_.

“Hey Angel, what do you say? A race for old times sake?” Seungcheol leaned out of his window and Jeonghan growled under his breath.

“You piece of shit.”

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?”

“You left, you fucker.”

“Oh Angel, did you miss me?”

Jeonghan looked back at the road, meeting Jisoo’s raised eyebrow with a nod. He could do this. Focus on the race.

The race was a smoke filled exercise in control. All races with Seungcheol were an exercise in control, but he knew this scene, this was his scene, he _was_ this scene, and he won. By a hair's breadth, but he won.

Jeonghan all but ripped the car door off Seungcheol’s car, hauling him out with a hand grasped in the front of his shitty grey shirt. “What the hell, Seungcheol, what the—”

Seungcheol kissed him, pushing him back against his own car and for a split second, Jeonghan let him, caught off guard by the familiarity before—

The cheers and jeers of the crowd seeped in and Jeonghan pushed him away, licking his lips and spitting on the ground.

“Jesus, Seungcheol, forgot your manners?”

“Haven’t forgotten what you like now, have I?”

“Boys, boys, boys!” Jisoo worked their way in between them, a coy smile flitting across their face. “You won Jeonghan, so pay up Seungcheol.” Their hand out, waiting for the pink slip. Seungcheol dropped it onto their palm and Jeonghan took it with a smile.

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

  
  


Jeonghan was not surprised at the knock on his door that evening.

Nor was he surprised at Soonyoung’s loud shout of “HYUNG!” or the ensuing bear hugs that occurred between Seungcheol and the rest of them. Jeonghan leaned against the wall on the landing, looking down at the _happy_ scene.

What a piece of shit.

“Not going to say hello?”

“You’re the one that left for two years without a word.”

The guys slipped out the door one by one, and Jeonghan’s lips curved. He didn’t blame them. They’d never fought well.

“Angel, I–”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that.”

“Jeonghan, Jeonghan, I had to. I couldn’t put you in danger—”

“In danger? Seungcheol, it may have escaped your notice but that’s alright, I’m happy to educate you,” Jeonghan took two steps down the stairs, “I run the biggest black market car empire this side of the river and you think I’m worried about your messes? Think again.”

“Cars don’t generally involve guns, Jeonghan—”

Jeonghan moved his hand to his hip, exposing the holster on his side. “Don’t they?”

“Jeonghan, sweetheart, Jeonghan—” Seungcheol backed away to the door, “Don’t shoot me—”

“I’m not going to shoot you, you idiot. You’re such an idiot, you bet me your car, you absolute piece of shit,” Jeonghan took some more steps down the stairs, “I seriously—you lost your fucking car, where are you going to go now, idiot?”

Seungcheol looked at him.

“Hell no.”

“Babe, honey, sweetheart, Angel—”

“Stuff it.”

“You’re my husband? Please?”

“Like you haven’t slept with other people in your _two year disappearance_ , Seungcheol don’t give me that shit.”

“I haven’t.”

“Don’t give me that shit.”

“Have you?”

“Of course I have! You left me! Bed empty! Car gone! No note! I called and called and called and called and after a year, I gave up. Yes, I goddamn well slept with other people.”

“Jisoo?”

“Of course Jisoo.” Jeonghan folded his arms and stared at Seungcheol. What the hell did he want?

“Can I stay here for a while? Please?”

“Why?”

“I was running with this girl—” 

Jeonghan turned his head with a sigh.

Seungcheol sped up “—and we got into some trouble, I have to lie low—”

“I thought you were supposed to be ‘protecting me’? What sort of shitty lie is this now?”

“Please, Jeonghan, please. I don’t even have a car. I’ve no money—”

“Should have thought about that before you raced _me_.” Jeonghan sighed and walked down the remaining few steps, shaking his head. 

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s not a no. I suppose you can work here for a bit. We could do with another mechanic right now, we’re having a particularly busy month,” Jeonghan opened the door to the kitchen and when Seungcheol didn’t follow him, turned, “Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?”

  
  
  


What Jeonghan didn’t expect was to end up staring down at Seungcheol, who was sitting between his knees lubing up his hand with the most determined expression Jeonghan had ever seen on him.

“Ten hours ago I thought you were dead.”

Seungcheol hummed and pressed two fingers back into him, adding a third slowly. Jeonghan gasped and dropped his head back, oh god, he’d forgotten how good this man was with his hands.

“Can dead men do this?”

“No—”

Seungcheol added his little finger slowly, petting along Jeonghan’s insides while he adjusted to the stretch. To the burn. It was stinging, sharp, Jeonghan gasped, panted, closed his eyes. Seungcheol rubbed circles onto his belly, kissed his thighs and hushed him gently.

“You’re good, it’s nothing you haven’t taken before.”

“Cheol—”

Seungcheol shifted up the bed gently, “Angel?”

Jeonghan tugged him down and kissed him, breaking away to pant when Seungcheol started to move his fingers, fanning them out and closing them and fanning them out, the sting giving way to pleasure, gentle curls of it up his spine.

He kissed him again, winding his fingers tightly in the strands of stupidly long hair at the base of Seungcheol’s skull, kissing him like he missed him, kissing him like he didn’t ever want him to leave again, kissing him like he knew he would.

Seungcheol pulled back to add more lube, pouring the cold liquid straight onto the join of them—Jeonghan jumped, thwacking Seungcheol’s back with his heel.

“For fuck’s sake, Seungcheol!”

“Sorry! Sorry!!”

“It’s freezing!”

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Seungcheol’s kiss didn’t quite drown out the squelch of the lube but it mostly did, so Jeonghan licked into his mouth with a purpose and let everything but sensation take a back seat, trying to think of anything that wasn’t how large Seungcheol’s hand was and how much of it was inside him would be futile anyway, so he didn’t try.

“Gonna add my thumb, Angel.”

“Yes, yes, yes—” Jeonghan opened his mouth in a silent scream as the combined reality of the fact that SEUNGCHEOL HAD HIS ALL FREAKING FIVE OF HIS FINGERS IN HIS ASS and the physical stretch was just—

Seungcheol was laughing at him and Jeonghan flicked him on the forehead.

“What on earth—” Jeonghan panted, “You’ve been back like ten hours and you have your entire hand—”

“No I don't, just my fingers. Relax, we’ll get there.”

“You are insane.”

“Hey you’re the one who let me in.”

“I missed you, you dick.”

“Did you miss my dick?”

Jeonghan didn’t answer, too busy trying to breathe, “Give me a second, we’re not on a clock here, Jesus Christ Seungcheol just—STOP MOVING!”

“Sorry.” Seungcheol pressed their noses together, eyelashes whispering over his cheeks, massive bloody eyelashes they looked so fake, doe eyes and such a talented tongue—

“You can move now.”

Seungcheol scooted back down, blowing gently on Jeonghan’s hole and pulling his fingers out just to watch it gape. He licked a solid stripe up it and fucked his tongue in for a bit—Jeonghan stayed very still, if he lost concentration for a second he’d be whimpering, it felt so good, he wanted him to fist him god dammit, he’d promised—before blowing on him—in him?—again, Jeonghan shivered, it was the weirdest sensation. He could feel himself trying to close up, and Seungcheol stretched him taunt with two fingers.

“I can see all the way in. If I had a flashlight—”

“Don’t you dare.”

Seungcheol hummed and then—

“Are you actually looking inside me with your phone, fuck off, Seungcheol—”

“You’re so pink, Angel, pretty and pink. All for me.”

“Cheol—”

“I’d bet Jisoo didn’t get to see you like this—”

“Jisoo is sane.”

Seungcheol spat inside him and Jeonghan shuddered, clenching down but he couldn’t close up, Seungcheol’s fingers, what the hell, why did it feel so—

“Liked that, did you? Mine?” Seungcheol did it again and Jeonghan closed his eyes. He could feel it slipping out, Seungcheol pushed it back in, followed it with more lube and then all five of his fingers—

Jeonghan sobbed. Out of nowhere, and he wasn’t upset, but Seungcheol paused, coming back up to him to kiss him softly.

“Okay?”

“Just,” Jeonghan opened his eyes, “Just do it already, come on.”

Seungcheol nodded and kissed him again, “Deep breaths, relax for me, push gently.”

Jeonghan half nodded, half hummed into Seungcheol’s mouth, eyes closed, licking along the seam of his lips—Seungcheol was working his hand in slowly, rotating slowly, spreading and contracting his fingers and Jeonghan relaxed, let him in, clamped down on his reflexes and inch by careful inch his hand slipped in, inch by inch until Seungcheol was kissing his eyelids.

“All in baby, you’ve taken my whole hand. You’re closed around my wrist, do you wanna see?”

Jeonghan nodded, but tugged him closer, kissing him, licking his teeth, panting into his mouth. He was sweating. He knew he was tomato red, but it felt so good, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Pleasure, his entire body was lit up from the inside. Pleasure. His _husband_ was home. Pleasure—

Seungcheol’s phone camera shuttered loudly and Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol pulled away, tugging him back—

“Angel, one second.”

“Don’t you dare move.” Jeonghan tightened down on Seungcheol’s hand and _good fuck_ that felt good. Oh this was glorious. He felt so _full_. It was—

“Look.” Seungcheol held the phone screen just in front of Jeonghan’s face and he blinked furiously, trying to clear his eyes. He reached out and pushed it a little further away.

“I’m not blind Cheol—oh wow. Oh my God. You’re insane. I’m insane. This is insane.”

Seungcheol laughed and put the phone down, twisting his wrist, knuckles brushing against Jeonghan’s prostate—he saw white. Pleasure pleasure pleasure pleasure—

“Angel? Still with me?”

Jeonghan hummed, “Barely. So good, Cheol, Cheol—so good.”

“Do you wanna come then? Need me to touch you?”

“Just, do that with your fist again?” His fist, with his _fist,_ oh God, Jeonghan was never going to recover from this no he was not.

“You’re babbling, Angel.” Seungcheol hummed, amused, against his lips, twisting his fist ever so gently and Jeonghan grabbed him and held tightly, arching up into him, panting, trying to get words out but then Seungcheol did it again and Jeonghan was gone.

Hand still grasping the back of Seungcheol’s neck tightly, Jeonghan opened his eyes, “You try not to babble with a fist, _your fist, Seungcheol_ , inside your ass. Your fist is inside me, it’s actually—”

Seungcheol kissed his nose.

“Gonna take it out now, okay?”

“Slow, slow, go slow, slow—”

“Course I’m gonna go slow, Angel, hm? Have I ever hurt you?”

“You left.”

“Have I ever hurt your body, babe?”

“No. No, but don’t start—”

Seungcheol kissed him—gentle like he wanted to let him know he loved him, careful like he wanted to let him know he cherished him, kissed him like he wanted to stay. 

Jeonghan wanted him to stay.

Slowly, Seungcheol worked his wrist out, lube dripping down onto the sheets and Jeonghan’s legs and down Seungcheol’s arm, probably excessive lube but Jeonghan did not want this to hurt. Seungcheol was rubbing gentle circles onto Jeonghan’s skin, careful on the taut skin of his perineum, taking care to avoid his balls, Jeonghan was always particularly sensitive after he’d come and this was no exception. 

Then he worked his thumb out, and kissed away Jeonghan’s gasps and twitches, stroking along his insides carefully, gently, soothingly.

His little finger came next, slipping out gently and Seungcheol pressed kisses to Jeonghan’s cheek, “You’re doing so well, breathe, come on don’t hold your breath.”

The next three slipped out quickly, and Seungcheol rubbed the remaining lube in circles around his hole, soothing the flesh, pressing it into him gently until Jeonghan reached down and knocked his hand away.

“Shower?”

“Yeah, do you need me to lift you?”

“I can stand. I can stand.”

They showered sleepily. The energy flowing out of Jeonghan and down the sink along with the cum and lube and sweat, barely managing to wash up properly before he draped himself over Seungcheol’s shoulders with a sleepy murmur.

“Okay, Angel?”

“Sleepy.”

“Nearly done.”

Jeonghan climbed into bed with wet hair and snuggled down into the cushions.

“We have to change the sheets, baby.” Seungcheol huffed, wrestling a pyjama shirt into submission and Jeonghan blinked at him.

“Not.”

“I’ll do it, come on, out you come.” Seungcheol practically lifted him out of the bed and eased him down onto the carpet, cradling the back of his head with his palm until Jeonghan batted him away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Sheets still in the same place?”

“Nothing changed, Cheol. Nothing changed. Except you're not being here.” 

Seungcheol kneeled down and took his hands. “I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan looked away, “You should have rung. Explained.” He looked back at Seungcheol, tracing his features, “Seungcheol—”

“I know. I know I should have. I just, I was trying to protect you—”

“I don’t need protecting. Half of the police adore me.”

“I know that. I do. I wasn’t thinking properly, I just—”

“You’re gonna leave again.” Jeonghan didn’t ask, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. 

Seungcheol kissed his knuckles, “Not for a while.”

“Why?”

“Missed you—”

“Why are you going to leave again?”

“Work, Angel. For work.”

“Cheol—”

“I’ll explain tomorrow, I promise.”

“What did you get caught up in? Why is it so dangerous?” Jeonghan held fast when Seungcheol went to stand, tugging him closer, “I’m your husband. Tell me.”

“I will,” Seungcheol covered Jeonghan’s hands where they were twisting his collar, “I will. But right now I’m going to change the bed sheets and we’re going to sleep.”

“You’re staying?”

“If you want me to.”

“I do.”

“Okay. Let go?”

Jeonghan sighed, but let go, sleepily tracking Seungcheol around the room. Sheets were unfolded and shook out, pressed onto the mattress and tucked military style underneath it—somethings didn’t change—duvet shaken out and changed, pillows plumped and re-covered, Seungcheol even rooted out an eiderdown to throw on top of it all. He came back over and slipped an arm under Jeonghan’s knees and around his back, lifting him up and placing him gently into the bed. Jeonghan tugged him down beside him, patting the wall blindly for the lights and pressing his forehead against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“I’m still pissed off at you.”

“I know.”

“You still have to make it up to me.”

“I know.”

“Your car is still mine, you’ll have to race me if you want it back.”

“Okay Angel.”

“Stop pandering.”

Seungcheol laughed into the dark of the bedroom, “Do you want me to disagree?”

“I’ll argue with you tomorrow, you fucked the energy out of me,” Jeonghan muttered and dragged the duvet up around his ears. “Don’t you dare move.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Find me here: [twt](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) & [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).
> 
> Thanks for reading,  
> Rose


End file.
